Percy's War Baby
by Huskerinexile
Summary: An attack on the Clearwaters leave a helpless baby without it's mother. But can his father learn the true meaning of family with the help of his own?
1. Bouncing Baby Boy

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rowling. I mean really, who would believe that any of this actually belongs to me.

Authors Note: I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but review and tell me how you think its going.

**Chapter 1- Bouncing Baby Boy**

Arthur Weasley was a thin balding man. His robes had seen better days, as he walked toward the Ministers office. He was on a mission, though it was not to see the minister. When he reached a small door just before the grandiose waiting area he paused only to knock twice. Before the young man inside could answer, Arthur stepped in and began to shut the door behind him.

Percy looked up in surprise and wariness. "Father." Was the only acknowledgement he offered.

Arthur had not expected more than that, but his heart felt the hurt intended behind the lack of sentiment. "Percy." Was his reply, before taking a seat.

Percy frowned. "Father, is this important? I have various assignments that the Minister needs right away. All this war business is putting our office dreadfully behind."

Arthur nodded. "Percy, I need you to come home."

Percy peered up shocked. "Are your serious? You think I'm just going to waltz into the house like this last year didn't just happen. Like you and your cronies didn't hold back some vital information that may have shed some light on You-Know-Who coming back into power?"

Arthur's face became mottled and he stared at his third son till the boy became flushed and looked away. "Yes Percy. I am asking you to come home. There was an attack last night." Before he could say anything else, Percy became pale and jumped to his feet.

"Mum, is she alright?" He whispered in terror.

Arthur held out his hand and pushed his son gently back into his chair. "Son, the Burrow wasn't where the attack took place."

Percy clasped his trembling hands together and visibly relaxed. "Then why do you want me to come home? An attack somewhere else really doesn't have any effect on me does it?"

Arthur sighed. "Percy, the Clearwaters were the victims."

Percy took a deep breathe and closed his mind to the images that brought up. "I'm sorry to hear that. No survivors?"

Arthur nodded. "Actually there was one."

Percy sighed. "Dad, me and Penelope broke up six months ago. She broke off our engagement. Seemed her family did not like how the ministry handled the war situation."

Arthur nodded unsurprised. "I heard about that. I know you'll have a hard time with what I'm about to tell you." He took a deep breath before looking his son in the eye. "The only survivor is your son. He's waiting for you at the Burrow."


	2. To Grandmother's House We Go

**Chapter 2 – To Grandmother's House We Go**

"Get out." Percy said with unusual calmness.

"Please Percy, I understand that what I'm saying is difficult, but you need to realize that your son needs you." Arthur said softly.

Percy stared at his father with unconcealed rage. "I said GET OUT." A red flush covered his face. "I can't believe you would come to me with this load of rubbish and expect me to believe it!"

Arthur stood up and opened the office door. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and dropped it on the desk before turning back to make his exit. "Maybe when you're ready to pull your wand out of your arse you'll come by. In the meantime, your **_mother_** will be happy enough to watch and care for her first grandchild." Arthur made great pains to emphasize the 'mother' part.

Percy never took his eyes off the photo of a smiling woman kissing her sleeping infant. He never heard the office door close behind his father.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt had heard her called many names, and over the last couple years came to believe many of them. Headstrong, bossy, loud, vengeful; they all fit. He, however, decided to add another to the list, determined. He half closed his dark eyes as he studied the bustling matron in front of him. She was a warm caring woman. She was small and on the rather plump side, she was everything anyone could hope for in a mother. In fact she was a mother seven times over, (though Kingsley concluded early on the twins may as well count for a legion), she was also known for the strays she had taken under her protective wing. Needless to say, she knew her way around a baby. He was pleased to know the young charged he discovered at the Clearwaters would be in safe, capable hands.

In fact, taking another carefully concealed glance at the woman cooing at the small bundle in her arms while simultaneously plying him with another plate of tea cookies, he was pretty sure if given the choice, he would rather face a herd of dragons, make that big, angry, nesting dragons, than to dare attempt to take any child away from this woman.

Molly looked up from her charge and asked Kingsley softly. "How on earth did he survive the attack?"

The dark Auror set down his cup of tea and closed his eyes briefly before answering. "Apparently the Death Eaters were unaware of the recent birth. Penelope's father put a glamour on her, so that she still appeared to be with child. We gathered that much as it was the last nondefensive spell he cast. Someone then hid the baby in a basket behind a bed upstairs. Since all the bodies were found downstairs, I can only assume the child remained undetected."

Molly's tears streamed down her cheeks and into the red fuzz on her grandson's head. The baby stirred, before burrowing closer to his source of warmth.

"Those monsters. Killing a woman they believe to be with child. How can anyone be so cruel?"

The man sighed tiredly. "It's worse than that Molly. A message on the wall said that death would come to anyone who was a blood traitor, or carried their seed."

Molly gasped. "They killed them all because Penelope was pregnant with Percy's baby?"

She watched the Auror nod sadly before the tears flowed freely. "Who's going to tell Percy?"


	3. Shall We Dance

Chapter 3 - Shall We Dance

Mid afternoon was Molly's time to relax. Well normally. Today her grandson wanted to bond. After a solid hour of determined refusal of all things nap, Molly struggled to find a way to put her wee charge into a more receptive mood. Remembering her youngest children's love of movement, she flicked her wand to the wireless. Immediately the sounds of Celestina Warbeck filled the air. Molly smiled and picked up the red and squalling infant.

She whispered softly in his ear, "I'll lead dearie."

* * *

Percy flipped through yet another stack of half read papers. His mind could not get past the thought Penelope, no he thought fiercely, His Penelope, never mentioned something as important as being pregnant. Percy went over the last year and searched for any clue he may have missed. After that article Harry Potter was featured in, she seemed frazzled and determined to have him listen to his father. This had driven a huge wedge and she had stopped spending evenings in his flat. Thinking back he could remember she hadn't seemed well.

Percy frowned. He had always considered himself observant about those around him. He wasn't the type to miss such important clues that something was wrong. Of course looking over his recent track record he wasn't so sure of himself. Percy rubbed his temples tiredly. First he failed noticing his sister was possessed. Then his supervisor falls under imperious and he didn't notice. To add insult to injury, his family chose to take sides with some reckless delinquent instead of with the ministry. Even against one of their own.

Percy could trace every wrinkle into his life back to Harry. His involvement with his family became a curse. Everything he held dear crumbled at the whim of that child. Even the Clearwater's took his interview as gospel without any real proof.

Percy knew in his heart that if Harry offered some shred of proof, the ministry would have jumped to defend the wizarding world. But his story was that of someone obviously deranged. Still it seemed as though deranged or not the boy once again proved himself the hero.

Percy sighed and removed his horn rimmed glasses. A handkerchief made short work of a tiny smudge. With glasses clean and set properly back into place, Percy looked down at his desk. The woman he had loved kissed the infant over and over.

"Penelope." Percy whispered her name like a prayer. He remembered the squabble. Actually he remembered everything about that time. How they argued about the ministry. How she begged him to consider that Potter might be telling the truth. He recalled the scorn in his voice when he pronounced, "Only a fool would believe such a story."

He even remembered her holding her stomach as if he had struck her. "Well then Percy, I guess I'm a fool."

He saw her walk to the door and drop his ring to the ground. "Goodbye Percy." He never heard from her again. Once the story of Potter's rescue at the ministry became known, his words haunted him but he could not bring himself to contact her. She had left him over this madness like everyone he loved. She had left him.

Percy closed his eyes to the scene in the photo. Penelope had carried his child. She never told him and now she was dead and his child was parentless.

Percy frowned. No, not parentless. The baby had a father. Percy snorted. He was not meant to be a father. He barely recalled caring for his youngest siblings, except that they had been incredibly messy. His mother had reassured him that that was normal for a baby.

Percy looked across his office, a simple thought occurring to him. His mum had the baby. A wave of his wand brought his desk back to its normal impeccable order and a moment later he was gone.

* * *

Music filled his ears. The song was familiar. He remembered often watching his mother rock a child to it. He remembered thinking she looked foolish with the baby being spun and dipped and wiggled. Nevertheless, his siblings always seemed to enjoy it.

Percy walked the familiar path past the chickens and his father's shed of useless muggle rubbish. It only took a moment to arrive on the ramshackle porch. He could see her twirling and swaying. Percy closed his eyes to the sudden spin that brought a sleepy infant into his view. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother staring at him, her dance forgotten. He saw her say his name and with a fleeting glance at his son, he disapparated.


	4. Of Mice and Men

Chapter 4

Of Mice and Men

When Arthur arrived home that night the delightful smells of a wonderful meal were present. It smelled as though his wonderful wife had pulled out all the stops and created what could only rival a Hogwarts feast. This much food could only mean Molly was upset.

Arthur hesitated before sitting at the table. "It all looks wonderful my dear. You really shouldn't have put yourself to such trouble."

Molly turned and set a bowl of potatoes in front of him. "No trouble dear. I had a lot on my mind."

Arthur looked and saw the baby sleeping in a basket near Molly's chair. "Did your grandson give you any problems?"

Molly smiled for the first time. "No more then any of our other children." Her smile faltered as she continued. "Percy stopped by today."

Arthur looked up surprised. "And?"

Molly shook her head. "He never even came in. He just saw his son through the window and was gone. The look on his face was one I don't think I've ever seen before. It looked like one of complete horror."

Arthur nodded. "My dear fatherhood has been thrust upon him. You must understand that he was unprepared for the shock of it all."

Molly scowled. "It's a baby not a troll Arthur, and like it or not he is a father and he does have a few responsibilities. Why I have half a mind to tell him what I think of a man that just waves his wand and runs away without even coming in to meet his only child."

Arthur cringed but said nothing. He knew that by this time tomorrow His third born would know exactly what his mother thought of him.

* * *

Percy groaned as the insane little owl fluttered madly around his head. He knew his brother's owl was difficult to catch at the best of times and with the awful hangover he had from a long night of imbibing, this was not the best of times.

The little owl finally landed near Percy's tea cup and he was able to snatch the offending bird and remove the mail it had been so proud to deliver. "Ruddy bird, its far to early to deal with your noisy deliver this morning."

Percy stared at disbelief at the letter the tiny owl delivered. "Oh lord no!" was all he could say before a very red howler exploded and caused he brain to splinter from the pain as a loud shrill voice boomed in his kitchen.

"Percival Weasley How Dare You Leave Your Own Son Without So Much As A Look To See Him. He is Your Son Not Some Toy To Be Left At Your Parents House! You're A Father Now So You'd Better Figure Out What Kind Of Father You Intend To Be To This Child That Doesn't Seem To Be Starting Out Life To Well. Now I Expect You To Remember That Like It Or Not We Are Your Family And It is About Time You End This Childish Tantrum That Your Having And Grow Up. When Your Ready To Stop Being An Ass You Know Where Your Child Will Be And So Help Me If I Don't Hear From You Soon I'll Let The Twins Have A Go At Raising Him!"

Percy moaned and held his pulsing skull in his shaking hands. Like it or not his mom had a way with howlers and some of her arguments made a bit of sense. What kind of father did he want to be? His own father was a fool. Percy shook his head. No he needed to separate his ability to be a father from decisions at work. His father was… affectionate. He loved all his children, and was a good listener. Percy grudgingly recalled the conversations he had with his father about whatever he needed to talk about. He was a proud man and loyal to his family.

He also was fair. At this Percy closed his eyes. He his father was fair and he had shown it in countless ways. Percy groaned as he recalled how patient and fair his father had been while he himself ranted, it took his insulting the family before his father stood up and fought his accusations but, he remembered, by then he had already begun to pack to leave.

Percy stood up and sent Hermes to work with a note explaining he needed a personal leave of absence for a few days due to a family emergency and then walked to the bathroom with a sigh. He would need a shower and a shave before he was formally introduced to his son.

A brief note: Sorry it took so long to get back to this story. I had a move and school semester became grueling. I will promise to get it finished before the second week of June when my summer semester begins.


	5. Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 5

Sweet Child of Mine

The Weasley clock, like many artifacts inside the Burrow, had been in the family for ages. Each generation had added hands and taken them off as necessary. When Molly had first been given the clock it seemed like anyone bit of secondhand furnishings that the Prewetts and Weasleys had given them to make the house a home. Molly grew to love that clock with each new hand that was added. Besides herself and Arthur, each Weasley child was on the clock, Harry and Hermione had been added, and now her first grandchild. Arthur had gone out to get the little clock hand the same day he had arrived.

Molly wiped the clock face down carefully as she looked at all the hands around it. Arthur and the twins were At Work; Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were At School. She breathed a sigh of relief since far too often she found their hands on Mortal Peril. Bill and Charlie could be found listed as Out of Country and Percy was Traveling. Molly nodded and glanced down at the hands on Home. She saw her own, and the baby, but gasped when Percy's hand slid into place alongside his son's.

Molly quickly went to the door her wand at the ready. Opening it only when she saw the look on Percy's face as a gnome ran past him laughing madly.

"Hello Percy." Molly said simply. She did not shout or cry in joy at the sight of her third born.

"Mother." Percy replied a bit nervously. He paused before adding, "You look well."

Molly nodded and stepped back. "Yes, thank you. Will you come in this time?"

Percy grimaced but followed her into the house. "I'm sorry mother but…" He stopped not knowing quite what to say.

Molly just nodded. "You weren't ready." She finished for him.

Percy nodded relief pouring out as he talked quickly. "Yes! Exactly, I wasn't ready. Parenting is a big responsibility after all." He flinched as the words left his mouth.

Molly stared a moment before the timber of her voice came down enough so humans could hear. "A big responsibility! He's your son and you come here telling me you ran away, RAN AWAY, because he's a responsibility. Shouldn't you have considered that BEFORE you conceived him or was that not a big enough responsibility for you Percy?"

Percy flushed as his mother continued her tirade. His ears turned crimson at phrases like "Halfwit" and "Even the Twins know better" but the worst came when she finally stopped yelling.

Molly took a deep breath to calm herself and looked her child square in the eyes. Tears began to fill them and Percy wished the earth would swallow him whole as the one phrase he so dearly did not wish to hear. "I am disappointed in you Percy." The feeling only grew when she continued. "You ripped our family apart taking sides in a fight with the ministry. You were rude to your siblings, antagonistic to your father and put me through hell thinking I'd never see you again."

Molly walked into the kitchen with Percy automatically following. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Percy stood there stunned. No demands for apologies, no pointing out they choose the right side, nothing. "A bit Moth… mum." He replied.

Molly nodded and began to open cabinets and drawers, and before his eyes a meal was quickly laid out in front of him. He ate slowly and watched his mother but she merely continued cleaning and paused to make a floo call to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to tell George that he and Fred were expected for dinner and that the gnomes were getting too thick in the garden again.

Percy put his dishes in the sink and found his mother. "Should I leave mum?" He asked quietly.

Molly regarded him for a moment. "Percy you are my son and this will always be your home. It has always been your choice to walk out the door. You certainly don't need my permission to leave or my invitation to stay."

As Molly turned away Percy closed his eyes briefly, his own eyes stinging from the wetness. "I'm sorry I disappointed you mum. I love you and never meant to hurt you." He opened his eyes and when he saw her begin to cry took the two steps and held her tight in what could only be a Weasley hug.


	6. Birthday Cake and Happy Endings

Birthday Cake and Happy Endings

Time moves on and seasons change to follow in its footsteps. Soon a red haired clan was brought together to witness the first birthday of the youngest member. Percy had named him Arthur for his father, and watched as grandfather and grandson read some muggle storybook Hermione had brought as her gift. Percy still felt the distance between his brothers but was grateful to see their anger at him did not extend to his son. Except for the twins referring to him as Art instead of his given name, Percy could not complain in the slightest of the Uncles treatment.

His sister had extended her love and forgiveness to him as easily as she held her nephew. Arthur's ability to stand and take his first steps could easily have come from the toy broom Charlie had sent from Romania along with a letter for Percy to keep his nose clean. Percy had rolled his eyes at the choice of language, but knew his brother had forgiven him. Bill had simply wrinkled his nose and questioned why any woman would have bred with him. The easy joke was punctuated by Bill slapping him on the back and yelling at Fred to get away from the, "only other good looking Weasley man." Having taken custody of his nephew, Bill strode off to see what his current girlfriend Fleur thought of it.

The twins were around him the most. While they had been very nasty to him the first night he stayed for dinner, they did cool down and were now civil. However, Arthur could do no wrong and was quickly learning the identical men were easy marks for his little heart's desires. A gurgling look for them was guaranteed to earn him a cookie or toy. Several toys had been invented for him purely in an attempt to make him happy. Percy was relieved to note that each toy was completely harmless and that George and Fred would rather lose their shop then harm a single red hair from their nephew's head.

Ron was civil but short with him still. He would play with his nephew with reckless abandon as long as he thought Percy was not around, but would remain stiff and formal in his presence. Percy was bothered by this treatment but knew it was because Harry was his friend.

Percy sighed. Harry was not his favorite person. That had not changed in the last year. Percy knew to be civil for the sake of family harmony, but he could not bring himself to like the young man. He knew that Harry understood his feelings, and Percy was relieved to see that Harry respected the boundary between them and made no attempt to cross it. Harry brought a simple gift for Arthur, wished him a happy birthday and then kept his distance.

Cake was brought in and everyone wished his son a happy birthday. Little Arthur looked bravely at the cake before smashing a fist through it. Everyone laughed while Molly took pictures for the mantle. Percy helped pass out the cake and cleaned his son when he had eaten his fill of grandma's delicious concoction. A nap was necessary for the birthday boy and Percy carried him up to his old room, where Molly had set up the nursery for her grandchild's visits.

Percy shut the door and watched Arthur sleep, his lips occasionally making sucking sounds, as though he dreamed of bottles. He smiled wistfully, wishing his Penelope could have seen her son turn one. Fatherhood began the moment he took his son from his mother and although she allowed him to spend a few weeks at the Burrow, she made it clear that he was Arthur's father and needed to be the one to take care of him. The only concession she made was agreeing to sit for him while he was at work. This arrangement continued even after they moved back to his flat, and oftentimes Molly fed them both dinner before sending them home in the evenings. Percy learned to appreciate both his parents more, and reconciliation came when he was able to acknowledge he had judged too harshly what he perceived as criticism to his promotion.

Percy quietly left the room and joined his family in the kitchen. The dishes had been vanished away to the cupboards and groups of people laughed or chatted quietly in small groups. A smile from Arthur to Molly made Percy look away to give them their moment. He knew that he and his family were far from perfect, but this party reminded him that each member of his family was more important to him then he ever realized.

The End

Thanks for reviewing folks. Yes I waited till the end to name Percy's munchkin, to be fair I'm not sure whether Wizards get birth certificates so I went with the assumption that if nobody knew she had the baby then nobody knew what Penelope named him and so Percy was free to rename him. The end is abrupt, but still a work in progress family wise. This is not a forgive and forget scenario, this is a working it out over time situation. Given enough time I see Ron coming around and the twins being better behaved. It is easier for older siblings to forgive younger ones since they always see them for the mistakes they made growing up, harder for younger siblings to find out the older one isn't perfect. The family will never be what it was, but perhaps, Percy will feel less persecuted by his brothers and in turn learn to relax his attitude about them. In this type of scenario, I do not see Percy forgiving Harry and Harry is not the type of guy that is going to press Percy for reconciliation. I think Percy is an arse of a character at times, but where family is concerned I really believe he would rise to the occasion if any of them was in danger. Otherwise I promise not to write another story unless I finish it before posting. I totally felt guilt in the time it took me to get back to this one.


End file.
